


Pixie Dust Can't Fix This

by MostlyxInfinite



Series: Writing Prompt Challenge Thing [10]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Fairies, Fluff, I'm self indulging at this point, Light Angst, Longing, M/M, Pixie Hollow, Pixies, Winter Woods - Freeform, alternative universe - pixie hollow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyxInfinite/pseuds/MostlyxInfinite
Summary: Day three 2.0: Tinkerbell AU or WooGyu still finding angst in a happy world (its because I'm the writer tbh)I know too much about Tinkerbell lore now because of this oneshot and I have no regrets---“Woohyun.” The simple mention of his name holds so much emotion and pain in it as the wind carries it from warmth to the icy air of the Winter Woods and to the glacier fairy. Woohyun wants to fly away, leave but he can’t, he’s not one to leave Lord Milori’s side unless directly asked to do so by the Lord himself. Even if he’s torturing himself by staying.





	Pixie Dust Can't Fix This

**Author's Note:**

> um so i guess slight spoilers for Tinkerbell Secret of the Wings? 
> 
> \---
> 
> honestly, at this point i'm just self-indulging with aus i want to read - if you have an au you wanna see woogyu in, feel free to leave it in the comments
> 
> ...I lowkey wanna write an 'Infinite as Produce trainees' AU- I need to stop
> 
> \---
> 
> Rocket Punch's debut is cute as well

He shouldn’t have come with Lord Milori, he shouldn’t have. His eyes are solely focused on the storytelling fairy he hasn’t seen in years. The fairy that still holds his heart firmly in his hands. The fairy _he hurt._ God, he wants to turn and run, to hide and never show his face at the border between the Autumn Forest and Winter Woods again, in fear that he’ll be confronted again with the centrepiece of the memories that haunt his nightmares.

The winter fairy wraps his lips around the warm-weather fairy’s name in a silent plea. _‘Sunggyu.’ _He hates how he can _hear _Sunggyu whisper his name.

_“Woohyun.” _The simple mention of his name holds so much emotion and pain in it as the wind carries it from the warmth into the icy air of the Winter Woods and to the glacier fairy. Woohyun wants to fly away, leave but he can’t, he’s not one to leave Lord Milori’s side unless directly asked to do so by the Lord himself. Even if he’s torturing himself by staying.

He barely even hears Lord Milori try to make the pair of opposites understand – his voice just muffled by the sound of water flowing and distant memories, voices, laughter, a beautiful singing voice. He doesn’t even notice Queen Clarion arrive to sway the tinker fairy from the harsh winter air and, from her sister. Something Woohyun is so painfully familiar with – he remembers the Lord trying to do the same thing with himself, to see what he and Sunggyu were doing was dangerous, that in the end one of them would get hurt but the two were persistent and despite the law forbidding it, they found a way. Woohyun wishes he had listened to Lord Milori’s personal tale of forbidden lovers and broken wings.

He pulls his gaze from Sunggyu for a split second to see the disheartened tinker return into summer and Periwinkle flutter past in anguish. Oh, how Woohyun wishes to follow, to run away again, just like he did after it happened. He watches the queen and lord share a look before going their separate ways – he sees the pain in their expressions and it cuts the glacier talent fairy deep.

His lord finds Woohyun’s eyes and looks over his shoulder and finds Sunggyu’s. Nodding to himself, Lord Milori lays a hand on Woohyun’s shoulder in passing, “Talk to him, there’s no harm in that.” He whispers and then moves to take flight on his owl and leaving the glacier talent fairy standing alone.

Sunggyu watches the Lord leave with sharp eyes before he strides confidently into winter, leaving the warmth of his seasons behind and Woohyun’s eyes widen in panic. _No. _He rushes to meet Sunggyu, hovering off the ground but Sunggyu is already a fair way into the cold and Woohyun didn’t even fly that far. “No, no, Sunggyu- you can’t-“

The warm-weather fairy cups his cold companion’s face. “Oh shut up, Woohyun.” He mutters and presses his lips firmly against his forbidden lover’s own.

As much as Woohyun wants to keep kissing the lips he’s missed so much, he pulls away and grips Sunggyu’s arms in an attempt to bring the storytelling-talent fairy back to the warm seasons. “Your wings-“

“-can’t break anymore. I can stand here, Woohyun. I’m fine.” As the words leave his mouth a gust of cold wind bellows down from the mountains and through the woods. The wrap Sunggyu wears permanently unravels, revealing to anyone who happens to look, his cracked and long broken wings. He lifts them properly for the first time in years, letting them stretch and sit open. The long length of the left broken cleanly through the middle, near the base, while the right is jaggedly torn from base to tip, leaving hardly any wing left at all.

Woohyun catches sight of them and is hit with the memory of Sunggyu entering winter for the last of many visits, then the icebreaking under his makeshift skates and the horror of the warm-weather fairy disappearing under the freezing cold water – Woohyun pulling him out and rushing him to summer, only to find, it’s too late. He collapses into Sunggyu’s arms, holding the elder tightly around his waist while digging his face into the elder’s shoulder and sobbing. _“I’m so sorry.”_

“I know, Woohyun, I know. It’s okay.” The elder rubs his back before letting one of his hands sit at the base of Woohyun’s neck, fingers threaded through the younger’s dark hair. He closes his eyes and relaxes against the distraught fairy, resting his cheek on the side of the winter-talent fairy’s head and holding Woohyun’s cheek with his spare hand. He lets Woohyun release everything he’s held in, letting Woohyun sob and snot and shake and hiccup as tremors of emotion roll through his body. He holds him through all of it. Humming a tune softly in hopes to calm his partner down.

And it works, as it should, after all, Sunggyu is a storytelling talent fairy specialising in song. Soon Woohyun’s sobs turn to sniffles and his shaking slows to just deep breathing. Sunggyu leans back slightly and guides Woohyun’s lips to his own again, not minding the winter fairy’s snot and tear covered face, god he doesn’t care because Woohyun is right there, not hidden in the depth of winter like he has been for so long.

Sunggyu feels his wings begin to sting from the freezing temperatures and the thin material of his clothing doing little to keep the chill out. He’s forced to pull away, reaching down and behind himself, grabbing the winter fairy’s hands and pulling him with him to the border. Sunggyu steps backwards into autumn and is met with the flush of heat his body is used to. He keeps his eyes connected with Woohyun’s and squeezes the younger’s hands.

“I’ve missed you so much.” He whispers, letting the winter fairy intertwine their fingers together. 

Woohyun squints his eyes and bites the inside of his lips, “Me too, I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> and like, chajun, baby, I love you but Seungwoo stole my heart in Victon and cemented himself in X1
> 
> and i just realised, when i watched p101s2 and px101 i just signed myself up to stan each group any of these boys debut in cause this year it feels like i've gained 10 groups after not stanning anyone in like a year and i'm not complaining 
> 
> i love AB6IX with a passion and like D1CE, my children - my baby Jinyoung finally debuting, and like Yongjin my boy


End file.
